


Serajevo

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Prompto asks Ignis to go to a light show with him.





	Serajevo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lights
> 
> Title from Trans-Siberian Orchestra's song Christmas Eve/Serajevo (which I just today learned they call it instead of Carol of the Bells).

Prompto was beaming when he slid into the barstool at the coffee shop. “Hey, Iggy! Have you ever heard of a lightshow?”

Ignis hummed around the sip of black coffee in his mouth. “They are displays of flashing lights to music, correct?”

“Yep!” Prompto took a sip of his caramel mocha frape and wiggled in his seat happily. “They’re having one tonight. Would you wanna go?”

“Really? I’m surprised this is the first I have heard of it. Do you know what music will be featured?”

“The Trans-Siberian Orchestra.” A smile split Ignis’ face. “You know them?”

“Oh, yes. Noctis bought me one of their albums years ago and I still treasure it. I find them to be a wonderful blend of classical orchestral and modern sound.”

“Then, do you wanna go with me?”

Prompto’s eagerness was infectious. “It would be a pleasure.”

Prompto kicked his legs out, bumping into Ignis’ playfully. “Cool if I stop by around 6, then? It starts at 7:30.”

“I cook up something. What are you in the mood for?”

Prompto downed the rest of his frape. “Anything cooked by you is fine.”

Ignis’ lips straightened. “Surely you have a preference.”

“Nope. Everything you cook is heavenly.”

Ignis hid his blush with a hand. “Why, thank you for the compliment. I guess there was that one new recipe I was considering…”

A huge crowd of chatting citizens milled near the street. Ignis and Prompto had arrived early enough to find an optimal viewing location. Snow had yet to fall this year, but the air was chilled, and Prompto slid his hand into Ignis’ as the first float began its procession. The notes of “Christmas Eve” rang through the air and Prompto could make out Ignis’ gentle humming with it.

Each float had its own mini light show with different colors and arrangements of lights flashing along with the music. Some carried people dressed in festive garb such as elf or reindeer costumes while others were decorated with stars, snowflakes, tinsel, ribbons, and balloons. But what Prompto found the most spectacular were the lights strewn across the buildings lining the street. Green lights flashed with the softest notes, red lights flashed with loudest ones, and white and yellow lights flashed with others. The entire block of buildings flashed in synched patterns. It was a bit overwhelming, but well worth the sensory overload.

When the last of the floats drove by and the final notes of “O Holy Night” faded, Ignis gave Prompto’s hand a tight squeeze. “That was a truly lovely experience.”

“Right? At some parts I thought my head was gonna explode from all the flashing, but it wouldn’t have been a bad way to go out.”

Ignis chuckled. “That is true. How did you like the music?”

“It was totally cool. Pretty different from anything I’ve heard before, but in a good way. I’d be up for listening to more of them, if you want to, you know, share some with me.”

“Certainly.” Ignis cleared his throat. “We could go back to my place to do so now. If you don’t have other plans, that is.”

Prompto stared at him through his lashes. “Nope. No plans whatsoever.”


End file.
